Harry Potter and the Lost Treasure of the Glizarks
by lilylives
Summary: This is kind of a fantasy within a fantsy... Harry, Ron, Hermione, go looking for a lost treasure in the Forbiden forest and find out that the old rulers of the wizardry world reside in a faroff corner... they meet a boy that lives there and he helps the
1. The Glizarks

DISCLAIMER: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and most of the students belong to J.K. Rowling. The Glizarks, some students, the defense against the dark arts teacher, and Duskbler, belong to me.   
  
  
Hidden deep in the entangling Forbidden Forest is the citadel of the Forgotten Glizarks. The Glizarks were once the ruling wizards, until the reign of Lord Ventoke. They were forced to flea their castle that sat high a top the largest hill in Hogsmede. There only sanctuary left was deep with in the Forbidden Forest on which the Hogwarts School was later built approximately a mile away form the hidden Palace. This story is based on the adventure that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a small Glizark have within the forest.   
  
Chapter One   
The Glizarks  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron look what I found!" said Hermione excitedly.   
"Hermione only you can get so excited over something you read about in a library." Said Ron sarcastically.   
"Wow," said Harry, "look at that map of the Forbidden Forest. I never imagined it to be that big!"   
"Harry that isn't the best part, said Hermione, "there is supposed to be the Glizark Treasure there. Wouldn't that be fun to find?"   
"Hermione we will get caught." Said Ron.   
"Not if we go when we're supposed to be in Hogsmede." Stated Harry.   
"Harry you're nuts! Do you really want to get expelled for Hogwarts. You know what Snape will do if he catches you!"   
  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood last in line as Dumbledore took count of the students who would be going to Hogsmede. After the count the line of students exited the large school building and boarded boats to go to Hogsmede. Harry slipped the invisibility cloak over the three of them and they slipped out of site. Harry was constantly recovering them. As they approached the mouth of the large engulfing forest they removed the cloak after glancing cautiously around making sure no one was near them.   
"Hermione do you have the book?"   
"Yeah of course, Harry."   
"Alright here's the plan we are going to follow this map to the castle. I sure hope we make it back before the Hogsmede students. If we get spotted run like heck until we get out of there and back into the confounds of Hagrid's hut."   
  
Each of them nodded their acceptance, and began their long journey into the forest. After they walked for nearly an hour they arrived at where the path stopped. They weren't sure witch direction that they needed to follow. So they began to walk on in the direction of the arrow. Harry motioned for the group to stop. He heard something.   
"Lumos!" Harry yelled pointing his wand out towards the darkness. As the light began to break through the darkness Harry was able to see a small figure standing near the corner of a large tree. He wasn't sure if it was a person or an animal. He could only make out that a small shadow was swaying back and forth about one hundred yards in front of him.   
As Harry crept forward the figure turned to reveal the face of a small boy who appeared to be their age. The small boy began to walk towards them. He began to speak.   
"Who are you he asked?"   
"I am Harry Potter, and these two are Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We are students at Hogwarts."  
"Oh," said the boy. His young eyes began to look Harry up and down. His eyes rested on the top of Harry's forehead and seemed to be looking straight at Harry's scar. Harry began to squirm around. He never has gotten used to people staring at him. But this boy was different this boy was a boy of the forest.   
"Who are you?" asked Hermione, who just got the nerve to speak.   
"I am Duskbler. Youngest of the Glizarks." Said the boy.   
Hermione's face lit up she was so glad to know their journey was almost over.   
"What are you three doing in our forest?" asked Duskbler.   
"We were searching for the Glizark lost treasure." Said Ron.   
Duskbler looked confused. He kept glancing back and forth between the three. He finally spoke, "There isn't a treasure that I know of." Said Duskbler.   
Ron looked disappointed. Then Hermione said, " A book has never failed to give me correct information before. This can't be true Duskbler."   
"Well it is." but then he paused and thought, " Maybe just maybe there is a treasure. Let me have a look at that map of yours Hermione." He studied the map and looked over the trail carefully then looked up at it and studied where he was. He figured they were about a mile out of the way where the "treasure" was. So they began on their journey.   
  
Chapter 2   
Glizark Gladiators  
(Preview)   
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked on and on following the path that Duskbler was laying in front of them. Duskbler wasn't even sure where he was. He had never been to this part of the forest alone. He hadn't even known it existed. Duskbler motioned for them to be quiet. He took out his own wand; it was much smaller than all of their wands. It looked like it was made form the finest wood, and from the glow it gave off it must have had a dragon egg shell as its core. They could here about fifty people up ahead all dressed in long black robes. They were chanting, it seemed but Harry could not make out what they were saying. Duskbler looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and whispered "Glizark Warriors." They crept forward and Ron fell with a loud Thud. One of the warriors yelled, "Get them!"   
  



	2. Glizark Gladiators

DISCLAIMER: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and most of the students belong to J.K. Rowling. The Glizarks, some students, the defense against the dark arts teacher, and Duskbler, belong to me.   
  
  
Hidden deep in the entangling Forbidden Forest is the citadel of the Forgotten Glizarks. The Glizarks were once the ruling wizards, until the reign of Lord Ventoke. They were forced to flea their castle that sat high a top the largest hill in Hogsmede. There only sanctuary left was deep with in the Forbidden Forest on which the Hogwarts School was later built approximately a mile away form the hidden Palace. This story is based on the adventure that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and a small Glizark have within the forest.   
  
Chapter One   
The Glizarks  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron look what I found!" said Hermione excitedly.   
"Hermione only you can get so excited over something you read about in a library." Said Ron sarcastically.   
"Wow," said Harry, "look at that map of the Forbidden Forest. I never imagined it to be that big!"   
"Harry that isn't the best part, said Hermione, "there is supposed to be the Glizark Treasure there. Wouldn't that be fun to find?"   
"Hermione we will get caught." Said Ron.   
"Not if we go when we're supposed to be in Hogsmede." Stated Harry.   
"Harry you're nuts! Do you really want to get expelled from Hogwarts? You know what Snape will do if he catches you!"   
  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood last in line as Dumbledore took count of the students who would be going to Hogsmede. After the count the line of students exited the large school building and boarded boats to go to Hogsmede. Harry slipped the invisibility cloak over the three of them and they slipped out of site. Harry was constantly recovering them. As they approached the mouth of the large engulfing forest they removed the cloak after glancing cautiously around making sure no one was near them.   
"Hermione do you have the book?"   
"Yeah of course, Harry."   
"Alright here's the plan we are going to follow this map to the castle. I sure hope we make it back before the Hogsmede students. If we get spotted run like heck until we get out of there and back into the confounds of Hagrid's hut."   
  
Each of them nodded their acceptance, and began their long journey into the forest. After they walked for nearly an hour they arrived at where the path stopped. They weren't sure witch direction that they needed to follow. So they began to walk on in the direction of the arrow. Harry motioned for the group to stop. He heard something.   
"Lumos!" Harry yelled pointing his wand out towards the darkness. As the light began to break through the darkness Harry was able to see a small figure standing near the corner of a large tree. He wasn't sure if it was a person or an animal. He could only make out that a small shadow was swaying back and forth about one hundred yards in front of him.   
As Harry crept forward the figure turned to reveal the face of a small boy who appeared to be their age. The small boy began to walk towards them. He began to speak.   
"Who are you he asked?"   
"I am Harry Potter, and these two are Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. We are students at Hogwarts."  
"Oh," said the boy. His young eyes began to look Harry up and down. His eyes rested on the top of Harry's forehead and seemed to be looking straight at Harry's scar. Harry began to squirm around. He never has gotten used to people staring at him. But this boy was different this boy was a boy of the forest.   
"Who are you?" asked Hermione, who just got the nerve to speak.   
"I am Duskbler. Youngest of the Glizarks." Said the boy.   
Hermione's face lit up she was so glad to know their journey was almost over.   
"What are you three doing in our forest?" asked Duskbler.   
"We were searching for the Glizark lost treasure." Said Ron.   
Duskbler looked confused. He kept glancing back and forth between the three. He finally spoke, "There isn't a treasure that I know of." Said Duskbler.   
Ron looked disappointed. Then Hermione said, " A book has never failed to give me correct information before. This can't be true Duskbler."   
"Well it is." but then he paused and thought, " Maybe just maybe there is a treasure. Let me have a look at that map of yours Hermione." He studied the map and looked over the trail carefully then looked up at it and studied where he was. He figured they were about a mile out of the way where the "treasure" was. So they began on their journey.   
  
Chapter 2   
Glizark Gladiators  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked on and on following the path that Duskbler was laying in front of them. Duskbler wasn't even sure where he was. He had never been to this part of the forest alone. He hadn't even known it existed. Duskbler motioned for them to be quiet. He took out his own wand; it was much smaller than all of their wands. It looked like it was made form the finest wood, and from the glow it gave off it must have had a dragon egg shell as its core. They could here about fifty people up ahead all dressed in long black robes. They were chanting, it seemed but Harry could not make out what they were saying. Duskbler looked to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and whispered "Glizark Warriors." They crept forward and Ron fell with a loud thump. One of the warriors yelled, "Get them!"   
  
They ran faster than they had ever run. Duskbler told them to follow him. They ran to a small cave at the end of a long passage of nearly impassible forest. Where they hid in a deep, dark crevice in the left wall about a hundred yards in from the entrance. The young children squeezed closer to each other. They were all breathing hard, and shaking uncontrollably out of fear. The sound of the warriors faded away as darkness began to fall upon the travelers. Ron, Harry, and Hermione knew that they were going to be in deep when they got back to Hogwarts. Some one was bound to find out where they had gotten off too. As they all emerged from the crevice about an hour after they heard the last of the warriors. Ron began to suggest that they go back, when Duskbler told them to go forward. The four of them reached for their wands and in unison yelled "Lumos." The area around them made Hermione gasp at the beauty of it all. She was amazed at the coloring of the immense forest that seemed like it went on for ever. The children, without a word spoken, began on the long journey to the darkest corner in the forest.   
  
They stopped to rest a large fallen log. Ron decided to ask the question that all of them wanted to ask Duskbler. "Who were those men back there, and what is their purpose?"   
Duskbler looked up from the moist earth and looked into the brown eyes of the small boy who had red hair. "Those men were no ordinary wizards. They are the Gladiators of the Glizarks. Where you're from you would call them warriors. They serve no purpose anymore. Accept to terrorize our people, and steal from the neighboring wizarding towns. We have hidden from them and they are out to find the Glizark civilization. They will never find us though we have hidden ourselves well."   
The children were very interested in the warriors, but they knew that they should get on with their journey. Duskbler announced, "About half a mile more to go."   
  
Chapter 3  
The Wake of the Warriors  
(Preview)   
  
As the children could feel themselves nearing the treasure they picked up their pace and began to make double time through the forest. As they reached a bend in the road the children began to tire. They all began to slow their pace greatly. A loud voice boomed out the words, "I think we are nearing them."   
  
"Hurry hide." Yelled Harry.   
They all hid in a large thatch of a berried bush. They shook out the light in their wands, and kept really quiet. They heard the footsteps near the bush. They made little if any noise as a voice declared, "Sir the footsteps are no more."   
"Keep looking for a trace of the children." The men all began to look for a simple clue to their whereabouts. As they began forward, the children began to breathe steadily again.   
With out making a noise they crept out of the bush and began on their way. As they reached an open slab of land they looked around. Duskbler said, "Here."   
The children new that they had made it to their destination, and began looking for a hint of the treasure, when; fifty Gladiators ran from all sides of the forest walls. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Duskbler new that they had been beaten.   
  
  



End file.
